Blonde Ambition
by Persiana13
Summary: Supergirl wants to have Wonder Man all to herself, but has a hard time keeping up with the three other women that want him. Farrah decides to help. Insanity ensues. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse. Dedicated to Cabrera1234. Yay! 50th Fic!


**Blonde Ambition **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot 

A blonde teen wearing a white short shirt and blue skirt, with the 'S' shield on her shirt, was pouting on a table in the Watchtower cafeteria. Her name is Kara Kent, the heroine Supergirl and leader of Titans East. Normally, the blonde teen would be in a happy mood, leading her team and hanging out with her friends. However, ever since laying eyes on the specimen known as Simon Williams, the former Avenger known as Wonder Man, Kara had to have him all to herself. However, she had some serious competition from Vixen, Gypsy, and Zatanna. She thought to herself,

_There is no way I can compete with the other girls like this. There has to be another way. _

Farrah, the white-haired lioness heroine Persiana, walked in, rubbing her stomach,

"I sure could use a big tuna sandwich right now."

She piled her tray with tuna and then sat next to her friend Supergirl. The feline ate a sandwich before noticing the somber look on her friend's face. Farrah asked,

"Something wrong, Kara?"

Kara nodded sadly,

"Yeah, I want Simon to notice me, but with three other women chasing him, he's probably writing me off as a kid. The others are all adults and I bet he thinks I'm just a kid."

The Kryptonian pouted and sobbed,

"What is it going to take to have him notice me? I really, REALLY like Simon."

Farrah's heart went out to the poor girl. She really did have a crush on Wonder Man, which is understandable. Tigra and Miss Marvel were involved with him, as well as Scarlet Witch. A lot of women liked Simon, and it was evident from the way Gypsy, Zatanna, and Vixen were always chasing him around the Watchtower.

A sly smile then came across the lioness. She looked at Kara,

"I think I have an idea on how to get Simon to notice you. But, first, we're going to need some material, and some scissors."  
**Later…**

Managing to convince Diablos and Superboy to cover for them for a few hours, Farrah had selected numerous white material for Kara's new outfit. Kara was going to wear this to get Wonder Man's attention and, hopefully, a date. The lioness was putting the measurements on a pair of thigh high, white, high-heeled boots. Supergirl was behind a screen, attempting to put on the rest of the outfit, which was a white strapless corset with a matching white bikini bottom, clearly perking up her backside. She poked her head out,

"Farrah, are you sure this is going work?"

Persiana looked up,

"If I could design an outfit that got Wonder Woman in bed with Batman, this is going to be a piece of cake." (1)

Kara went back and shook her head,

"How did Emma Frost even wear something like this? I just can't seem to figure it out."

Farrah came behind the screen, clutching the boots,

"All right, you try the boots on while I try to fix it."  
Around this time, Donna, the raven-haired Amazon princess called Wonder Girl, had entered Kara's room. She was about to call out when she noticed Farrah and Kara behind the screen.

The lioness explained,

"OK, I think you should try pushing down like this while I pull up."

At this, Donna swallowed nervously. She blinked as Kara replied,

"But, what happens if it goes too high?"  
Farrah laughed,

"That's the point. It's supposed to be high. Now, push down, harder. Harder."

Donna blushed hotly and tried to steady herself, but ended up backing into a table.

At this, Farrah and Kara poked their heads out. The lioness shook her head,

"Donna, what are you doing here?"

Wonder Girl smiled sheepishly,

"I came to check up on Kara and you because you were scheduled to be on patrol. I thought something happened."

Farrah came out and, placing her hands on her hips, scowled at the blushing Donna,

"You actually thought I was getting involved with Kara, don't you?"

Kara was stunned,

"Say what? Donna, how could you think that?"  
The raven-haired warrior swallowed at that,

"I apologize. I intruded on your conversation."

She then noticed the materials strewn all around the room,

"What are you two doing?"

Kara grinned,

"Farrah made me an outfit for Wonder Man to notice me."

Donna groaned,

"Oh, gods. Will it be anything like the Black Queen outfit?"

Farrah grinned,

"You've asked the question, and answered it at the same time."

**Later… **

Wearing a fluffy robe, Kara was waiting for her mark. Simon was presently being chased by Vixen, Gypsy, and Zatanna. The three women were giving the ionic hero a real marathon workout. It was time to put Farrah's plan into motion.

Donna got between the women and Simon, scowling,

"How dare you three act like this? Wonder Man is only a man!"

Vixen glared,

"Yeah, but he's MY man!"

The tuxedo wearing magician scoffed,

"Your man, Vixen? Please, Simon only deserves the best, which is me!"

Gypsy pouted,

"You're both wrong! Simon wants ME!"

A cat-fight had broken out, which was the distraction Simon needed to get away. He ran down the hall and noticed Farrah. The lioness said,

"Simon, get in here."

She opened the door, and the former Avenger hastily went in. Persiana then closed the door, and locked it. She began laughing maniacally; her plan worked. Now, Kara had to do her part.

The room was decorated lavishly, like something out of an eighteenth century castle bedroom. Simon blinked for a moment; had he gone back in time?

His question was then answered when a blurry white figure pushed him from behind and shackled him to the bed. It was Kara, as the White Queen. She giggled,

"Hello, Simon."

Wonder Man was stunned for two reasons; one, Supergirl had him. Two; Supergirl was dressed as the White Queen. He asked,

"Farrah made you that outfit, didn't she?"

The blonde heroine grinned,

"Yep."  
She got on top of him,

"Let me show you why they call me Supergirl."

**Several hours later… **

The cat-fight outside had broken up, and the hunt was on for Simon. Farrah and Donna were waiting outside a room. The raven-haired Amazon asked,

"How long do you think she has had Simon in there?"  
Farrah stood up from her handstand and shrugged,

"A few hours. I wouldn't worry. Both of them are super strong and-."

The door then slid open and Simon walked out, his costume in shreds and he had lipstick kisses all over his face. He was wearing a goofy smile as he said,

"What a woman."

He then noticed the other women interested in him and bolted.

Kara walked out and cackled,

"It works! It actually works!"

At that precise moment, Superman walked down the hall with Wonder Woman. The two founders immediately noticed Kara's revealing outfit. The Man of Steel was stunned,

"Kara, where did you get that?"  
Kara replied,

"Farrah made it for me."

Diana groaned,

"That explains it."

The Last Son of Krypton turned to Farrah, scowling,

"Are you deliberately doing this just to drive me nuts?"

The lioness casually remarked,

"C'mon, Big Blue. I'm just helping Kara get her man."

Wonder Woman blinked,

"You're actually taking a side in this?"

Farrah nodded,

"Kara's my friend and I'm going to help her."

The lioness looked up,

"Besides, it is working. Simon is noticing her, much in the way Batman noticed you when you wore that Black Queen outfit."

Diana sighed,

"Don't remind me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Wonder Man was running for his life, the scantily clad Supergirl hot on his heels, as well as Vixen, Gypsy, and Zatanna.

Superman blinked for several seconds before saying,

"I am going to get drunk and forget what I saw."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"I think I'll join you."

End of One Shot.

(1) Read Love in the Shadows for details


End file.
